


Have a BEARY Happy Valentine's Day

by Amuly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Cuddling and Snuggling, Flirting, Fluff, Hair, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day during MWPP's 4<sup>th</sup> year happens to fall the day after a full moon. But it's Remus and Sirius' first Valentine's Day as a couple, so Sirius is determined to make it memorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a BEARY Happy Valentine's Day

“Remus? Remus? Re-mus?”

Groaning, Remus pushed down the instinct to ignore the voice piercing through his consciousness and fall back to sleep. Instead, he struggled through the gauze that wrapped his mind, slowly waking enough to crack an eye open and look around.

Sirius – of course – was perched on the end of the hospital bed, hand placed gently on his thigh and rubbing small circles there as he called out to Remus. With a little sigh and a groan, Remus forced himself fully awake, opening both eyes and squinting at Sirius in the early-morning light.

“Everything okay?”

It was the first question Remus asked after every full moon. He had to ask it immediately, otherwise fear and guilt would gnaw at his stomach like a pack of angry rats.

Immediately Sirius swept a hand out nonchalantly. “Everything's fine,” he reassured Remus, other hand still stroking at his thigh. Remus arched into the touch as much as protesting muscles would allow, sighing deeply. “Moony?”

Remus cracked an eye open from where it had fallen closed beneath Sirius' gentle ministrations. “Mm?” He checked Sirius' face for any sign of worry, concern, or guilt – emotions that would be _bad_ to see on his mate's face after the full. But Sirius was just beaming down at him, a bit of nervous energy bleeding through his body in the form of his leg jiggling over the side of the bed. 

“Today's Valentine's Day.”

With as much of an eye roll as he could manage without exacerbating his headache, Remus allowed his eyes to fall shut again. “I'll give you a blowjob tomorrow, Pads. 'not really up to it at the mo'.”

Sirius' barking laugh was subdued in deference to Remus' aches and pains, but it was still loud in the quiet hospital wing. “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I made you work on Valentine's Day? One after the full, no less.” Sleepily Remus arched an eyebrow at Sirius, grin twitching at the corners of his mouth. Sirius relented, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “I wasn't going to ask for one until  _tomorrow_ ,” he grumbled. 

Reaching a hand out blindly, Remus found some part of Sirius' anatomy – his leg, felt like – and patted it. “Just as soon as my jaw feels like it's back in place again, I'll get right on it.”

A soft weight pressed down on his chest, and Remus opened his eyes again, sighing as he gave up hope of having another hour's kip or so. Sirius was beaming down at him, box of chocolate frogs vibrating slightly on top of Remus' chest. He peered at it, eyes widening when he read the brand. “Sirius, you can't-”

“Wait!” Sirius cut him off with a squeeze to his thigh. “Don't even say it: you know how much money my parents throw at me all the time, trying to buy my love. Besides,” Sirius' eyes held a wicked glint, an expression that tended to make Remus' stomach squirm: though at the moment, the squirming was from anxiety, rather than arousal, “this isn't the best part.”

Sirius whistled low, then waited as the sounds of shuffling and grumbling reached them inside their curtained-off section of the hospital wing. Remus eyed Sirius suspiciously, but waited. As obtuse and fool-hardy as Sirius could be sometimes, he was always patient and careful after the full. Whatever he was planning, Remus could be fairly certain that it wasn't going to be anything  _too_ taxing. Plus, the sooner Sirius revealed his surprise, the sooner they might get to cuddling, and Remus might be able to catch that extra hour of sleep after all. 

The curtains surrounding Remus' bed rustled, and in stepped...

Remus started laughing so hard he was afraid he was going to re-injure himself.

Peter was there, holding a bow and arrows with hearts for points, dressed in nothing more than an over-large diaper and stick-on wings. His blonde hair flopped in his face as he stared resolutely at the ground, blush spreading from the tips of his ears all the way down his chest.

Following him was James, dressed in a full-body [bear](http://l-userpic.livejournal.com/52983186/11197766) [costume](http://t0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRqiMQvv69I0wxZoEh-KFgipWGRP5m0c3KzGR6AKHh-eFjfNTiVfA): brown, fuzzy fur, a white tummy, and little bear ears, all tied together with a bright, red bow around his neck.

Clearing his throat, Peter shuffled forward first, eyes fixed firmly on the ground as he began to recite:

“Ever since first year I've loved you:

your beautiful face, form, and every sinew.

And ever since last year, when I knew you felt the same,

stars seem to appear whenever I hear your name.”

Peter took a breath, glancing at Sirius, who was practically bursting with pride. He gestured enthusiastically for Peter to continue, who did, returning his gaze to the floor tiles.

“So Moony, my dear, love of my life

feel better soon, for your pain cuts me like a knife.

I must have been struck by Cupid's arrow,

because my love for you goes deeper than my marrow.”

With a long-suffering sigh, Peter mournfully threaded one of the heart-arrows onto his bow and shot it gently, so that it landed between Sirius and Remus on the bed. Sirius presented it rather solemnly to Remus, who took it with just as much gravity. The two boys sitting on the bed exchanged a kiss, grinning madly at each other. Remus thought there might be actual hearts in his eyes. Shakespeare, Sirius was not, but he might be able to give Mr. Darcy a run for his money in the charm department.

Peter slunk backward, nudging an elbow into James' furry side. The bespectacled boy took a reluctant, almost  _pained_ step forward, fuzzy feet shuffling over the tiles. “A message from Padfoot to Moony, in prose.” James shot one last murderous glare at Sirius before continuing. “Padfoot wants Moony to know that he loves him  _beary_ much. He cannot  _bear_ to see you unwell, and hopes that you get all  _bear_ -ter soon.” The moment he was finished, James started tugging at the bright red bow around his neck with one hand, the other going behind him to scratch at the puff-ball tail on the costume. “Can I get out of this costume now?”

Behind him, Peter raised his head in interest. Sirius just waved his hand distractedly, his eyes focused on Remus' face, an earnest expression on his. “Shush, Prongs. Not yet. So, Remus: what did-”

“I thought we were even!” James interrupted. “I thought this made up for me ditching you last month when Filch-”

Sirius' eyes didn't leave Remus' as he shouted over his shoulder. “Potter, sit your furry arse down in the hospital chair and shut your gob! You're ruining Remus and mine's Valentine's Day!”

Remus grinned as he stared into those big, grey eyes of Sirius', which hadn't lost a single ounce of sappy lovey-ness, even as he shouted at James. In his peripheral vision, Remus saw Peter and James begrudgingly pull up a pair of chairs and sit down, both fumbling a bit in their costumes. But Remus tuned them out quickly enough, entirety of his sleepy, sore being focused on Sirius.

“So? What'd you think?”

Tugging Sirius forward because he couldn't find the strength to lean forward himself, Remus pulled Sirius into a kiss. When they parted, Remus nuzzled his nose against Sirius', peppering little kisses all along his face. “It's perfect, Padfoot. You're perfect.”

Somehow, the sight of Sirius' broad grin drowned out the sound of Peter and James making gagging noises from their seats. Remus pulled Sirius to him again, kissing him with as much passion as he could muster so soon after the full. “You know, it's going to be almost impossible to top this next year,” he pointed out.

Sirius just rolled his eyes, all bluster and bravado. “Come on, Moony. With all the spells I'll learn between now and then? I'm sure I'll think of a way.” With a more serious nuzzle of his nose to Remus' temple, Sirius whispered in his ear: “and  _every_ year after that, too. I'll never stop showing you how much I love you, Moony-kins.”

With a reluctant sigh, Remus pushed Sirius back for one last kiss before sinking back into his pillow. “Sirius?”

“Yeah Remus?”

Remus' eyes slid shut, image of Sirius' beautiful, earnest face fixed in his mind. “I love you too, you soppy git. Now let me get some sleep.”

When the two boys woke up hours later, James and Peter were gone, presumably out of their costumes. Glancing over at a beaming Sirius, Remus found he didn't mind them doing a runner. Especially since he and Sirius were now alone. 

 


End file.
